Drunk Lucy
by Rolllie
Summary: During one of Fairy Tail party, Lucy had a little too much to drink which causing her drinking habit to surface. Seeing the blond going around kissing every single person who are sitting close to her, how would our favourite pink-haired dragon slayer react?


**Weheee... New story about my favourite couple. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Mira! Another barrel for me!" yelled Cana as she put down the last barrel that she had finished.

"Another one for me too Mira!" yelled Gildarts, before going back to hug his daughter, telling her how much he had miss her for the last six months.

Fairy Tail is having a party in celebration of the return of Gildarts. He had gone on a mission which should have last for a year but had managed to finish it within 6 months. Cana could be the motivation for his quick return, seeing how much he is clinging to her since he's back. The brunette on the other hand was getting annoyed by her father's behavior. She was happy when he's back and the initial hug was fine, but a few hours, it was starting to get on her nerves.

"Come on dad! Stop clinging on me. Let me drink." Said Cana as she tried to push her father away.

"Can't a father spend some quality time with his daughter after not seeing her for six month?"

"You see me when you call on the lacrima everyday dad."

"That is different! Seeing you on a lacrima is different from seeing you personally in front of me."

"Ahh… it so good to have everyone back." Said Master as he looks around the guild, happy to see all his children back and partying together.

On the other side of the guild, a brawl has started courtesy of Natsu and Gray. They eventually get Gajeel and Elfman involved and more and more of the guild members are slowly getting drawn into the brawl Natsu and Gray started.

Lucy, who was sitting with Natsu and Gray before they started fighting, had decided to go to the other side of the guild to avoid getting hurt. Truthfully, she wouldn't get hurt even if she is involve in the brawl what with Natsu constantly stealing glances at her to make sure that she is not hurt.

It's no secret that the dragon slayer has some feeling for the celestial mage. His feeling for her is much more intense than what other people might assume. He made it clear to everyone with the way he always cling to Lucy and the look he gives to guys who had tried to pick her up. Lucy on the other hand was not aware of this and always thought that her charm does not work on guys. This is fine with Natsu as long as no one try to take Lucy from him. A dragon slayer is very possessive of their mate and would not allow anyone to take their beloved away.

"Hey Lucy, come drink with us." yelled Cana over the noise when she saw her friend coming.

"I'm not good with alcohol drinks Cana."

"Oh come on Lucy, it's a party. A few won't hurt. I'll make sure that you're taken care of." Cana then turns to Mira and asks for some Amaretto.

"Here Lucy, try this. It's a sweet drink so you might like it."

Lucy took the glass of amber color liquid and tastes it. It had a nutty flavor, something that taste like almond, it was sweet and she actually liked it. Before she knows it, she was asking Mira for her fourth refill while sitting with the other guild members that are not in the brawl, listening to Gildards telling stories of his adventure.

"Mira, can I get another refill?"

"I think that's enough for tonight Lucy, you already had four glasses."

"She's fine Mira. Natsu can help bring her home if anything happen. So why not give her another refill?"

"Oh Cana! Thank you." said the blond celestial mage, before surprising everyone by leaning in and giving Cana a kiss, smack bang on her lips.

Before Cana could react, Lucy had pulled away and faced Mira, waiting for her drink. Mira snap out of her stupor to get a refill for Lucy, coming back while thinking _Drunk Lucy going around kissing people, this should be fun, _with a smile on her face that was a tad too sweet for everyone's liking.

Cana on the other hand, was momentarily shock in her place. Who would have thought that Lucy is actually a good kisser! She turns around to look at the other at the table, only to be met with shocked faces with a hint of amusement. It seems that those who had witness the little incident found out about Lucy's little drinking habit and who wouldn't want a taste of it after seeing the smirk on Cana's face after the kiss.

The guild door swing open and Raijinshu enter with Laxus leading the way. Shouts of welcome back greet them as they enter. Laxus made his way to the bar asking Mira for a drink while sitting down beside Lucy.

"Laxus! Welcome back!" said Lucy as she lean into him and gave him a kiss.

This time however, caught the attention of every single guild member. Instead of eating her cake, Erza reflexes had her threw her cake on to Max's head who was asking Nab to take on any one of the mission that is on the board. Happy had stop asking Carla to take the fish he was offering, Wendy and Romeo had stop their chit-chatting with a tinge of blush on their cheek, Master look like a Merlion as he is unable to work any of his facial muscle leaving his mouth open, allowing the booze to flow out his mouth. Natsu had stopped mid punch when he steals a glance at Lucy, only to see her kissing Laxus. Gray, who was supposed to be at the receiving end of Natsu's punch had turn to see what had caught his rival's attention. Saying that he was surprise would be an understatement; he was perplexed to see Lucy kissing Laxus.

A bright light suddenly appeared beside Lucy and the form of Loke manifest from the bright light. It seems that Loke had once again forced his gate open. He always appears to have impeccable timing when it comes to situation like this that involves his gorgeous master.

"Princess, if you must, you should kiss someone like me and not this brute!" yelled Loke as he continues to pull Lucy away from Laxus. Feeling someone tugging her body, she turns and was happy to see Loke.

"Loke!" she yelled before throwing herself on him, and once again kissing a different person.

While Natsu and Laxus was still too shocked to move, others had caught on what was going on when they saw the glass of amber liquid where Lucy had sat and the amuse face of those nearby, mainly Cana and Mira.

Bickslow was the first one to react as he strolls towards the bar, separating Loke and Lucy.

"Bickslow! Welcome back!" greeted Lucy as Bickslow gladly welcome her as she went on to kiss him. However, it didn't last long as Lucy was pulled away by Gray. "Gray!" He didn't let her continue as he pulls her to him.

Before anyone else could get their chance with Lucy, Natsu appeared beside Lucy, pulling her away from Gray and punching him, sending the ice mage and seith mage, who was behind, crashing towards the wall of the guild.

"Nat-" before she could finish, Natsu had put her over his shoulder and ran out of the guild.

"Natsu! Get back here!" shouted some of the male guild members who itching to get a kiss from the beautiful celestial mage. With sharp movement, he stops and turns around with his eye narrowed as he glares at his guild mates. With that one glare from the fire dragon slayer, all of them halted and couldn't seem to move their body forward to chase after the two mage. Any human being that has a brain and able to think would not think twice about whether or not they should go after them.

Seeing as no one would go after them, Natsu turn around and continue his way to Lucy's place. Seriously, how can he be so careless as to let her touch alcohol? He knew she was not a good drinker when he once had her try some during one of their mission. It was one of the rarest times that he was behaving well and did not destroy any of the building. It was a mission that only Happy was not around with them as he had agreed to go with Wendy and Carla and as a result, after they had completed their mission, Lucy was the only person available for him to have fun with and he had suggested they go check out the party that was being held in town. As usual, food and alcoholic drinks are available for the party goers and Natsu had persuaded Lucy to drink with him as a celebration of them completing the mission. Lucy didn't see anything wrong with that and she for once agrees with Natsu to celebrate since he had not destroyed any building during their mission.

After a few drinks, Lucy was drunk. This was how he found out about her little drinking habit that he was sure she was not aware of. This was also how the dense dragon slayer _finally_ realizes his feeling for his blonde partner.

When Lucy had kissed him, it had taken him a while before he realizes what was going on. By the time he realizes that Lucy was kissing him, his instinct had taken over and responds to her kiss. From that day on, he had sworn not to let her drink any alcoholic drink when in the present of other. Tonight however, he had let his guard down and focuses on the fight when he saw that she was at a safe distance away from the brawl. She had always refuse Cana's offering to drink with her, so it did not occur to him that she might change her mind.

"Natsuuuu, what are you doing? Put me down and let's celebrate Gildarts' return!"

"…"

"PARTY!"

"Lucy, keep quiet or you're going to wake everyone up."

"Aww, but Natsu, Gildarts is finally back with us, we should celebrate this joyous occasion!" said Lucy, slurring on her words.

Lucy whined through half of the journey before falling asleep. When Natsu felt her even breathing, he put her down from his shoulder and carries her in his arm through the rest of the journey.

Laying her down gently on her bed, he laid on his side, with one of his arm prop up to support his head. _Such a troublesome woman you are._ Thought Natsu as he watch Lucy's sleeping face, one hand gently push back some stray hair over her ear, stroking her cheek before lightly glaze his thumb over her lips.

As he watches her sleep, he can't help thinking about how it would be if they are more than just friend. The more scenarios he thought of, the more determine he was to let the sleeping girl know about his feeling.

_I'm going to tell her tomorrow. No more dilly dallying around._ Thought Natsu as he plant a kiss on her cheeks before pulling her close to him.

* * *

"Uhhh…" a sudden sound came from the mouth of the celestial mage in the quite room. She could hear the buzzing sound from outside her apartment, and from how high up the sun is, one can only assume that the time is somewhere around noon.

"Luce? Are you awake?" came an all too familiar voice of her best friend.

"Yea. What time is it?" asked Lucy, not bothered to question her partner about what he was doing at her place _again_.

"It's a little pass noon. How are you feeling?"

"Feel like shit." Came her short reply

"Anyone would feel like shit if they consume the amount of alcohol you had when they are not a good drinker. Here, drink some water. It will hydrate you." Said Natsu, as he pass her a glass of water that he had set on her bedside table.

"Thanks Natsu." said Lucy after she drank the water. Natsu gave her a nod as he took the now empty glass from her. Still sitting on her bed beside her, he reach up a hand to bush her hair to the side while Lucy close her eye, trying to ease the headache and block out the bright sunlight.

With great reluctant, she opens her eye only to be met with a pair of concern onyx eye.

"I'm going to go get a shower." Said Lucy as she head to the bathroom to get rid of the gross feeling she felt on her body.

Natsu move aside so she could get off the bed. Once she was in the bathroom, Natsu went to the kitchen to prepare some food for her.

Lucy on the other hand was enjoying the water that was running down her body. After a while, she turns off the shower in favor of soaking herself in the tub. Lowering herself down, she let out a contented sigh as she lean against the tub, trying to calm the nauseating feeling in her.

She could smell the nice aromatic scent of good old bacon and egg that came in through the small opening at the bottom of the door. When the water had cool down, Lucy slowly stood up, grab the towel nearby and dry her body before putting on a huge t-shirt and shorts. Still feeling the after effect of yesterday's partying, she wanted to just stay home for the day and rest, hoping that her partner would not ask her to go on a mission, or take a single step out of the house for that matter.

Natsu had set the foods on the dining table near the kitchen when he heard the splashing of water as Lucy step out of the tub. Not long after that, he heard the click of the door opening waiting for Lucy to appear at the doorway between her bedroom and living room. However, after a few minute had passed Lucy had not appeared. Walking back her bedroom to check up on her, he saw that she had lay back on her bed.

"Luce, wake up. Come on, you should eat some food to help your hangover."

"Don't want to. You can have it. Just let me sleep Natsu." Mumble Lucy as she turns to her side, her back facing Natsu.

Knowing that she would not change her mind, he went back to the dining room and took the plate with him to the bedroom. Setting himself on the bed beside Lucy, he turns her around so her back is on the bed.

"Natsuuuu, let me sleep."

"Come on Luce, sit up a bit. Just have some bite and you can go back to sleep. Come on Luce." said Natsu as he proceeds to help her up in a sitting position.

Once she was sitting upright, Natsu took some of the food and feed it to her. Seeing as she did not asked him to stop, Natsu keep on feeding her till she finish up the whole plate of food. Once she was done, he passes her a glass of juice and Lucy duly drinks it all up, not wanting to drag the time any longer.

"Thanks for the food Natsu." Said Lucy as she lay on her bed, ready to go back to sleep.

"You're welcome Luce."

It didn't take long before she was fast asleep. Seeing this, Natsu went to finish his share of the food before joining Lucy in bed.

* * *

It was late evening when Lucy woke up. Outside, the sun is setting behind the horizon, people are going back home, whether to spend time with their family or just to rest before the new day come.

Opening her eye, she was face with the sleeping face of the fire dragon slayer. It took her a while before remembering what happened. A soft smile form on her lips when she remembers how he had been there to take care of her.

Who would have thought that the destructive dragon slayer have it in him to care for someone. Not only is he thoughtful, he was also kind and would always watch out for her. Besides this, he is also a loyal guy who would do anything in his power to help out a friend.

Reaching out a hand, she stroke his hair gently, careful not to wake him up as she enjoy the softness of his hair against her touch. _Any girl would be glad to have such an amazing person as you by their side. _

"If only you could be mine." mumbled Lucy as her fingers gently caresses the side of his face.

"Then I'll be yours." Spoke Natsu suddenly.

This causes the blonde to still in her movement, her breath caught in her throat, as her eye widen, looking up only to be met with a pair of dark onyx eyes.

_Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Did he hear what I said? Holy Mavis! Wha- _Lucy thought was cut short at the sound of Natsu's chuckle.

Seeing the look on Lucy's face, Natsu couldn't help but chuckled. Aware that she was frozen in place with her fingers still near his jaw, Natsu reach up and held her hand in his. He took her hand to his lips before kissing each fingers softly before moving downward to the center of her palm, then trailing kisses downward to her inner wrist, leaving a lingering kiss as he feel her pulse beat against his lips.

Natsu had been awake since the beginning. He had woke up a few moment before Lucy, just lying beside her as he watch her sleep, memorizing her feature while taking in her beauty as the remaining sunlight shine on them through the window. As Lucy eyes flutter open, Natsu shut his eyes once again, pretending to be asleep. It took a lot from him in restraining himself from jumping on her when he felt her touch. Hearing the six words coming out from Lucy however was the last straw, and before he knew it, he had blurted out a reply as relieve wash over him, glad that she fell the same way about him.

_Okay, I need to get out of here! _thought Lucy as she begins to move away from the hold of her partner.

Feeling Lucy pulling herself away from him, Natsu tighten his hold on her.

"Where are you going Luce?" asked Natsu while looking into her eyes, his voice low and husky, sending shivers down her body.

"Um, the bathroom?" reply Lucy, darting her eyes anywhere but the pair of onyx eyes that she know is looking at her.

"No." reply Natsu as he drop her hand and snake his now free arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him and leaving as little space as possible between them.

"Um.. well.. um.. I-I nee.." stutter Lucy, trying to think of an escape plan but fail miserably.

"Lucy, are you trying to get away from me?" he asked, trying to keep control of the burning desire deep within him. Seeing as she did not answer him, he continues "Luce, I'm not letting you get away from this. You have no idea how long I have been waiting for something like this to happen."

At his confession, Lucy couldn't help but look up at his face, trying to figure out what he had meant.

"Wh-what?"

"I'm in love with you Luce." said Natsu as he looks into her eyes. "I have been for a while now. Before I met you, I never knew how it was like to be able to look at someone and smile for no reason. It sounds ridiculous but every time I see you I can't help but have a smile on my face even at my darkest hour. You're like this walking sunshine that brings warm to everyone. Not just me, but to everyone that got to know you. You're strong mage who would never use her spirit as tool, refusing to let them fight in your stead and prefer to fight alongside them. You're a good friend who is loyal to a fault, and will stand by them in any given situation. Seriously Luce, you scared me when you wouldn't run from that fatty guy with the weird doll. What were you thinking? How do you think it make me feel seeing you being crush in his hand while I was half-buried under the rock? I can't help but always looking out for you because when you get hurt, I feel hopeless and am scared to death of never being able to see you again. Every time I look at you, I can't help but have a warm feeling in me. I love you Lucy. I really do."

All Lucy could do was stare at the man in front of her in disbelieve as she take in what he had said. The man that everyone thought was dense. The man she thought would never ever reciprocate her feeling is currently in front of her, telling her he loves her.

"Lucy?" Natsu call out to her when he got no reaction from her. Afraid that he might have heard her wrongly and destroy their friendship with his confession.

"Is everything that you say true? Do you really love me?"

"Yes. I love you Lucy Heartfilia." said Natsu, his voice thick with emotion.

At this confirmation, Lucy can't help but let the water works out. This causes Natsu to panic for a moment before he heard what she said next.

"I love you too Natsu. I-I always thought th-that it was h-hopeless cause you and Lisanna had made promises for the future, a-and you both l-look good tog-together. So I thought th-that maybe I sh-should try to f-forget about you and f-find so-someone else fo-"

The thought of Lucy with another man was heart wrenching and at the moment, the only way he could really think of showing her how much he need her in her life is by kissing her. She responds immediately, surprising even herself, as her eye slowly closes, she melts herself into him. The caress of his lips was not as rough as what she imagined. Wanting more, she gently glide her tongue on his lower lips, sending shivers down his body as he too, slightly parted his lip and letting his tongue play with hers; causing her to mewl at the contact. At her respond, Natsu flipped them over, having her back against the bed while he crouches over her, his hand glides along her body, memorizing the curve of her body with his hand. Lucy had one hand on his torso while the other on his arm, slowly moving up, feeling his muscle flex under her touch, till her hand was on his shoulder. One hand then proceed to tangle itself in his hair while the other going up and down his back, pulling him further into her, deepening the kiss and eliciting a low groan from the dragon slayer above her.

Everything about her overwhelms his senses. The taste of her, her scent, the feel of her against himself, only one thing keep Natsu keep repeating in his mind, _at last, all mine._ At long last, he was able to taste the only woman who was able to stir so much emotion from his core.

The need of oxygen started to take over their senses and with great reluctant, the two mage slightly pull apart from their little make out. Breathing hard, Natsu put his forehead against Lucy's.

After sucking in gulps of air, Natsu open his eyes to look at the beauty beneath him. With half-lidded eye, her cheeks was flushed in a beautiful shade of pink, her parted lips was pulsing with the inflow of warm sensual blood from their recent activity, chest heaved as she breathe in much needed air for her lungs. The only word that Natsu could get out was "Wow". Hearing this, Lucy can't help but brings a smile on her pretty face.

"So, Lucy Heartfilia, now that we manage to catch out breathes, would you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." Replied Lucy as she lean up to capture his lips, continuing where they had previously left off.

* * *

**Wahahahahaha! AT LAST THIS IS DONE! First kissing scene that I wrote. Let me know what you think of it by leaving me a review.**

**Till next time!**

**Adieu!**

**~Rol~**


End file.
